More Than Me
by Miiso-soup
Summary: I'll never deserve you.""You don't know what your worth...""To who? And how much?""To me, and my life itself. I put you first, your worth much more to me. You'll always be."Usually, I'll do HitsuxHina,but this is a HitsuxOC Lemon --Slight AU-- Sum. Sucks
1. Character Description

More Than Me...

Name: Miyumi( Me-yu-me) Shikatsu(She-kat-tsoo)

Description: Miyumi has long, milk chocolate colored hair, with sapphire blue eyes. She has a faint scar running down her left eye, a reminder of a previous battle against the hollow who murdered her parents, sister, brother, and family.

She is third seat of the 10th squad, and went to the academy with Hitsugaya Toshiro and Hinamori Momo. She lives under the care of Jushiro Ukitake, a close family friend. She is often seen shopping with her close friends, Hinamori Momo and Matsumoto Rangiku, or lounging around with whoever joins her.

While on a visit to the World of the Living, she discovers what is called a 'skateboard' and soon takes a liking to it. Relationship between her and Hitsugaya Toshiro are unknown, other than the fact that they, along with Hinamori Momo, are close childhood friends, with Momo giving him the name of Shiro-chan and her the name of Mimiyaki(excusing the honorifics).

Miyumi is outgoing and spirited, remembering little of when and where she died, how she lived, and what she did, but tried not to question it. Whatever it was, she didn't think she'd want to know. She is half an inch shorter than Toshiro, making her almost equal to the height of Kuchiki Rukia. Sometimes she gets into scraps, with the males in the Sereitei, commonly seen arguing with Abarai Renji, or Shuhei Hisagi, nevertheless, they consider each other friends.

Miyumi hates Aizen, Gin and Tousin, and if anyone ever mentioned them, she would start a rampage.


	2. Reality

More Than Me...

Reality.

The chocolate haired girl ran. Away from...? No one. Actually, she was rushing to _find_ someone, rather then avoid. Yammamoto-taichou ordered her to find Hinamori and Hitsugaya, and inform them that they were being sent to The World Of the Living, again, along with Matsumoto and Shuhei, to protect Ichigo's family, and to patrol the grounds. To be honest, she was quite fond of the living. They were interesting to watch. Watch them progress during civilization, as she remained the same(reminds you of the life of a bount, huh?). Miyumi had already found Hinamori, so now she was searching for Hitsugaya. Now, she had already checked his office, and surprisingly, he wasn't there. _Where the hell could he be!?_ She thought, annoyed, she hadn't sensed his rietsu all day now. Of course, she'd been somewhere else, so that wasn't much the subject.

"TOSHIRO!!!!" she called, desperately. They were scheduled to leave in 15 minutes, and she still hadn't found him in the 1 and a half hour she searched, "TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA GET YOUR ASS-"

"Watch your mouth!" a husk voice commanded, interrupting Miyumi,

"Oh! Taichou there you are! You wouldn't BELIEVE how worried I was... heh heh..." she laughed, nervously. Whether or not they were best friends, HE was still HER taichou, and she took her job very seriously, if you would believe that,

"What do you want?" he questioned, skeptical. Miyumi threw herself at him, capturing him in a big bear hug, which she usually did, and pouted,

"I spend 2 hours searching _painstakingly_ for you, worrying my ass off, and this is the greeting I get?"

"You weren't searching! You were off drinking with Matsumoto-fukutaichou!" he corrected, Miyumi's cheeks tainted a dark pink at the comment,as she let the prodigy go. Ok, maybe she exaggerated on the time she spent looking for him, and all that, but seriously, she really DID check his office...On the way to the bar...

"H-how would you know?!" she shot back, trying to change the subject, now it was time for Hitsugaya to be uncomfortable,

"Uh...We should go now! Don't want to be late!" he quickly flash stepped, in the direction of the gate, taking to the roof tops, while he left Miyumi, standing there. She blinked a couple of times, and took a couple more seconds to just sigh. How did he always do that? Nevertheless, she followed without any hesitation.

"Your late." Rangiku stated, crossing her arms impatiently,

"Now, now. I'm sure Miyumi-chan has her reasons." Momo defended, waving her hands in front of her, smiling nervously,

"Thank you, Hina-chan. Hitsugaya-taichou was just being an a-" said person slapped her upside the head, "I mean...He was elusive and hard to find...Heh heh. Besides, your ALWAYS late, Ran."

"Mm hmm..." Toshiro murmured, while Rangiku just rolled her eyes,

"Ok...? Everyone ready?" Hinamori asked, gesturing to the gate before them,

"Hai!" they agreed, eagerly.

As the gate opened, the usual blinding white light protruded the dim light inside the building. They all nodded at each other and ran inside. Actually, the rest were running, Miyumi looked like she was more rather skipping of some sort, but kept at the same pace as the others.

Once they got to the 'other side' they were immediately greeted by the shop keeper himself,

"Oh look, my favorite customers..."

"Oh shut it Urahara, EVERYONES your favorite customer." Hisagi said, rolling his eyes,

"Hey! I was about to say that!" Miyumi shouted, pouting again,

"Be quiet you baby!"

"I'm not a baby!"

"Then why does everyone get neck sores from looking DOWN at you?!"

"My height has nothing to do with my age!"

"Yeah sure, shorty!"

"HEY! TOSHIRO'S SHORT TOO!!" at this, a giant vein appeared on the silver-haired prodigy,

"YOUR SHORTER!"

"BY HALF A FRICKEN INCH!!"

"SAME DIFF!!"

"SHUT! UP!" Rangiku, Toshiro and Urahara yelled, Momo was in support of this, but didn't like to yell at others, as we all know. Miyumi just gave Hisagi another dirty look and did that hand motion that said 'I'm watching you',

"Ahem..." Urahara cleared his throat, "Now, if your done...You have duties to attend to..."

"Ah, yes. We were assigned to stay with the Kurosaki's, correct?"

"Yes. Now, you should get going."

"Hai, thank you Urahara."

They said they're goodbyes to Urahara, Jinta, and Ururu then left(Obviously...), considering Tessai wasn't there. The girls were at a quicker pace then the guys, talking about who was with who in the Sereitei, you know, the regular girl stuff,

"Well we all know who our little Momo has a crush on..." Rangiku started,

"Who would that be?" Miyumi grinned, fully knowing what she meant,

"Its our little taichou..." Rangiku continued to tease,

"TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA!" Miyumi finished, smiling widely, feeling a little pang of pain, somewhere in her chest, however, she didn't let that interfere with her teasing,

"What?!" a cold voice called from behind, they all laughed,

"Nothing taichou!" the seemingly teenage girls yelled back.

"Now, seriously, Hinamori, its ok to admit you like him." Miyumi sounded serious, even though she was grinning ear to ear, "Its completely normal. We grew up together!"

"But, I really _don't_ like him that way."

"Oh really? Thats not what we hear."

"Well, you hear too much! Really, I don't like Shiro-chan that way."

"Uh huh..." Ran wasn't much convinced, "Well, either way, there is another girl that likes him, if that interest you in anyway Hina-chan."

"Oh really? And you don't tell me either, Ran? That hurts." Miyumi fake cried, and the two other girls laughed,

"Well, I would have if it weren't you, Mimiyaki." _Crap,how many people are going to call me that?--wait, what'd she say!?_

"What?"

"Oh common. You know you do." Ran continued, Momo just snickered,

"Yeah, Mimiya-"

"Don't even! What makes you even say that?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, no need to get snippy. Its just kinda obvious."

"Is it, now?" Miyaki raised an eyebrow,

"Well...You _make_ it kinda obvious. I mean..." you could tell by the way she talked that Momo felt uncomfortable talking alongside Rangiku and against Miyumi,

"You guys are sad. How about you, Ran-san? Falling for Gin like that. And you, Momo! Aizen!? I mean, the guys like...what? 40!? Shit, thats pretty pathetic ain't it?" This is why Momo didn't like going against Miyumi. She could always slip under your skin and gnaw at you until you snapped. She of course, never experienced this, but knew what it was like.

"..."

"We're just saying... Its ok to love taichou. He's...uh...Charming?" Rangiku made it look like it was so hard to find words that described they're captain. There were _many_ words, but Miyumi decided not to go there. They'd think she was obsessed with him or something. Which she wasn't. He was her best friend. Thats, it.

"Ok, we're here!" Ran stated, throwing her arms up in the air. They never noticed how long it took to walk from Urahara's to Ichigo's. And not a single hollow! Thats just an added bonus to whatever they won. When Momo knocked on the door, they were greeted by Mr Kurosaki himself.

"Why hello!!!! Oh my, what a big group—ICHIGO GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!!...Erm... I never knew Karin had a boyfriend..." He was looking at Toshiro, who looked at Momo and Miyumi, who were snickering in the background with Matsumoto almost suffocating herself with her hands blocking her mouth and nose,

"Herm...I am not Karin's--whoever that is--boyfriend. I'm here with the rest of them."

"Aren't you a little _young _to be hanging out with teenagers?" the animated vein reappeared,

"For the record, I'm just as old as the rest of them." he hissed through gritted teeth,

"Nuh uh Shiro-chan! Your a year younger!" Miyumi pointed out, cocking her head to the side,

"So are you! Anyways, your shorter!" Miyumi stuck her tongue out at him, Toshiro took it with his thumb and index finger, and examined it, "Why is your tongue purple?" at this, Mr Kurosaki took out his medical bag, ready to examine her. Miyumi pushed his hand away,

"I ate some candy."

"Aw..." Isshin kinda just faded away, looking like a deflating balloon as he did so.

"Where did you get candy?"

"Ururu gave me some. By the way, you better have clean hands."

"Um...Define clean." the chibi-taichou smirked down at her, which is something you don't see often, unless he was with Hinamori or Shikatsu, moreover when he was drunk... But that was a totally different subject, besides, it didn't happen often,

"I woulda givin you guys some, but you were walking _SO_ far behind, I didn't want to waste my energy, stopping, waiting for you, giving you some, waiting for what you to tell me what you think, then having to run back to the girls...You wouldn't want me to have to do _ALL_ that would you?" again, she played her famous pout, resembling a puppy-like cuteness. This technique was practiced by her and Momo, when and if they had free time, Rangiku tried it too, but she wasn't 'innocent' enough. Her 'pout' was more of a pucker-up. More sexy then cute, either way, guys were putty in they're hands. Just then, Ichigo slumped down the stairs, in his usual bad posture,

"Oh...Its you g--"

"ICHI-NII!!" Miyumi instinctively went to pounce on him, but before she could, Toshiro and Momo were holding her tightly by the collar of her shirt. Of course, Ichigo was not her brother, but Miyumi had a strange habit of calling her friends, 'brother' or 'sister'. She was flailing her arms wildly in the air, sprinting forward but not making any progress, "LET ME GO!!! YOUR CHOKING ME GUYS!!"

"If we're choking you, how can you talk?" Momo asked, she paused.

"ACK! ITAI! AC-ACK!!" she 'choked',

"Cool it, Miyumi." Toshiro said dully, his voice a very bored tone.

"Fine. Heeeeeeey Ichi-nii. Sup, yo?" Miyumi stopped struggling against they're grip, but started acting pimp, which was quite humorous if you think out it, "Dawg, you wouldn't _BELIEVE_ how much work we have to do, yo. Can we like...Bunk here?--Yo?" OK. Unnecessary 'yo',

"Uuuuh....No." Toshiro looked slightly amused, but kept his calm and cool attitude,

"Ugh, you suck Shiro-chan, first you tell me to 'cool-it' then you tell me to stop. Man, your so bipolar."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Hey, Kurosaki, can we come in?"

"Well they can...Not so sure about you."

"Hah. Funny." despite what Ichigo had said, Toshiro pushed past him anyway.

"Do you guys want anything? Tea?" Yuzu asked, giving her usual innocent smile,

"OH! YOUR ADORABLE! AND I'LL HAVE SOME SAK--"

"We're fine, Yuzu. Thanks." Miyumi replied, giving Ran a look that said, '_We're guests, not royalty.'_ which is ironic since Miyumi's the kind of person who says 'Hi!' or 'Sup, yo?" to random people on the street and/or over-ordering when at a restaurant, or talking to everyone like they were her best friend, without giving any notice to who they were, a great annoyance to most captains(or anyone who takes themselves too seriously), if I may add.

"So, hows this gonna work? The...Rooming." Hisagi asked, looking for the right wording,

"Uh...We only have one guest room..."

"...Your...a...clinic...and you only...have one...guest room?" Toshiro stared, rather stupefied,

"...No. Those guest rooms are for patients."

"Ah..."

"Well, this is gonna be pretty difficult." Miyumi sighed,

"Uh...The guys should get the guest room...Yuzu and Karin can share a futon--" Ichigo started, 'till,

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" a low, somewhat raspy voice refused, "What makes you think I'm gonna share my room with the Bust, Ms Timid, or a MIDGET?!"

"Yeah sure, always go for the short comments." Miyumi said, crossing her arms as she tried to suppress her growing anger, who the hell does this girl think she is?! If the environment was a bit different, 'different' meaning in a forest, alone, where no one could hear her scream...THEN Miyumi woulda done something, its just the way she said it that really made her want to give her the old One-two-THREE! And maybe a number four. Number five is a could-be.

"Karin, calm down! They're here on...Uh...Business..." Strawberry's voice rang through Myumi's rather violent fantasies,

"Cut the crap, Ichi-nii, I already know about all that. So what are they? Your lackeys?"

"Ahem...Actually...We're supposedly his superiors. A captain, three vice captains--"

"And what about you? Just tagging along?" Ok, why is this girl so bitchy?

"...Third seat..."

"Hah. Why'd they ask you to go then?" Miyumi's blood was boiling. She was the type to get angry when her hot chocolate was not hot. Only slightly hot, and this was really, _REALLY_ pushing it,

"You know? You really put the 'itch' in bitch!" she blurted, standing up from where she was previously sitting, Karin looked slightly surprised from the sudden outburst, clearly not expecting it from such a...Somewhat innocent looking girl. But at the moment, Miyumi felt like grabbing Nemuritora(Her zanpaktou)and just dot dot dotting Karin.

"Miyumi, relieve yourself!" Hisagi commanded,

"Fine. Strawberry, wheres the bathroom?" everyone sweat dropped, excluding Miyumi of course,

"Ugh! Not like that." she heard Karin scoff, and mumble some incoherent words, including, 'dumb' and 'ass', but instead of carrying a grudge and allowing a tumor to form, she ignored it,

"You should really watch your wording then! Ok, can we just please plan this out? I wanna go to bed..."

"Well, theres a futon in my closet where Rukia used to sleep...And one of you has to bunk with Orihime... I don't care who."

"Oh, I'll stay at Hime-chans house!" Rangiku piped, happy to stay with her, previously, when the two had met, Rangiku had taken an immediate liking to her. Miyumi thought they looked like relatives, mostly cause they had similar colored hair, and large...assets,

"I'll stay in the closet. Momo can deal with her." she pointed slim finger at the short-haired-tomboy,

"Wh-what!"

"Suck it up Momo."

"This ain't a party for me either, princess." the girl named Karin scowled.

"We don't have to like each other. We just have to room with each other." Hisagi reasoned, looking as bored as ever.

"OK! Well, I'm taking a shower, then going to bed. Night y'all!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Someone needs to walk Rangiku there. Who know what will happen? She'll probably go drinking."

"Chibi-kun, why did you stop me just to say that? If I went with her, I'd probably give into her begging and, 'Only one drink' speech, then get drunk and get into trouble. Like getting kidnapped, arrested, or worse! _RAPED_."

"...You prove a good point. I guess either me or Hisagi should go too-" they looked around, and the 9th division fukutaichou was gone. A couple of moments later, loud snoring sounds, just imagine a chainsaw going through wet metal(that makes no sense), echoed through the now quiet house.

"Wow, he falls asleep fast..." Momo mumbled, fidgeting with her fingers. Obviously, she was not in favor of the room arrangments, "Ok, well, I guess me and Shikatsu are going,"

"Wait. What!? I thought I was going to take a shower with nice pink grapefruit scented shampoo not walk to Orihime's!"

"Well too bad. Your my thirdseat. I'm your captain." Miyumi grumbled,

"No."

"Miyumi Shikatsu. I _order_ you to come with us."

"Why can't Hinamori go!?" _Going against captain. BAD BAD BAD IDEA!_

"Because. She needs to get acquainted."

"WH-WHAT!? I NEED TO TOO! I mean...Who are, these strange people?"

"Oh shut it, Shikatsu. Your coming. Do I need to drag you?"

"Why do you want me to go so bad?"

"Why do you insist on staying?"

"Well...Maybe it's cause I'm tired...and annoyed at my chibi-taichou. What about you?"

"Well, if I come back alone, I may get into shit."

"Oh yeah. Some gay bastards might rape you."

"Ok. I'm dragging you." the boy-genius grabbed her arm,

"WAIT WAIT WAIT! SHOULDN'T WE CALL FIRST!?"

"Already did." Ichigo grinned, which received a glare from blue eyes.

"I. Hate. You. All." were Miyumi's last words before he dragged her out the door.

****

"Toshiro...Did you really have to bring me along?" Miyumi started, folding her arms behind her head, walking in a criss cross fashion beside her favorite little captain,

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Cause."

"...Are you going to ask about Hinamori?"

"No. Why?"

"Cause. In all of the movies I've seen, this is where the best friend asked about the girl he likes which also happened to be the girls bestfriend."

"The hell?"

"What do you want, Hitsugaia-taichou?"

"Ever...Wonder what it'd be like without each other?"

"...Why don't you ask Hinamori?"

"She's more like a sister."

"GASP! And I'm not? That hurts, Shiro. It really does."

"Personally, I don't know what you are."

"Let me give you a hint. I'm the opposite gender, dead and work in the _Soul Society._"

"Miyumi, seriously. Thats not what I meant. But I meant, we're really close friends. And I'd never forgive myself if you or Hinamori died. But, the way I love her is really...Mutual. And its more like a brotherly love. I don't know about you."

"...Yeah. Thanks for making me feel special." Miyumi rolled her eyes, hoping to be able to stay positive, even though the pain in her chest was increasing and now throbbing worse than usual,

"I love you too though. In a friendship way." he was hoping that she didn't take it the wrong way, her heart felt like it was about to explode with the irregular work it was doing. Lately it was worse. Miyumi's breathing got shallow, but she couldn't figure out why,

"T-Toshiro...Lets just...Stop."

"What?"

"I meant..." she was panting now, out of breath and coughing, "Lets stop...Talking about this."

"Why? Are you ok?"

"Please Shiro... I'm fine."

"Fine. But are you really ok?"

" Yes, thank you. Now, we're here!" her beating slowed, but she staggered as she walked. Surprisingly, Hitsugaia didn't seem to notice. _Or care..._ Miyumi thought, sadly making her way to Ichigo's room, without another word or glance to the others.

"Well thats reality." she muttered, giving up any hope, of something she didn't even know she was secretly hoping for.

xEndx

* * *

_Kay. I kinda made Toshiro OOC-y when i made him admit all that friendship stuff and such... Whatnot, but it'll work up to that....xD Hopefully. I love you readers! Just not in a sexual way cause my boyfriend would freak out at me. Only implying that i had one. WHich i don't. Cause I'm too young. But after i graduate from grade school, this year, then i shall work up to that!! LOL. MUA HAHAHAHAHAA! No. I'm weird, sorry--yo. xD_

_Shyoko-chan  
_


	3. Shop til you Drop

The sun broke the city, rays of golden light streamed through the window. All was calm, in Karakura town (is town and city the same thing? o.o).

_...Wha...? Is it morning __**already**__?_ Miyumi thought, drowsily, not wanting to open her eyes. She rolled over--and felt her forehead making contact with the closet door (the little wood part that keeps the paper together :)). The chocolate haired girl groaned heavily, her hand automatically snaking its way up to rub the sore. "Good-morning to you too, world..." she muttered, sarcastically, poking the small bump on her peachy skin, her eye twitching slightly at the prickling pain that spread throughout the bruise.

"Hey! Miyu, you okay in there?" a quiet voice asked in alarm, rapping on the door simultaneously,

"What? No, I'm fine." she pried the closet open, and came face to face with her best friend,

"Oh. Okay! I just came up to tell you breakfast's ready."

"Mm. Kay, thanks. See you in a bit."

"...Miyu..."

"What?"

"...Did something happen last night? I-I mean with you and Shiro-chan?...I-I mean you came home seeming upset!" she defended, wanting to not give off any hints of yearning(Is it just me, or does yearning sound like urinating? o.o;). But either way, Miyumi read her like a book, no way she was really interested in her, more than then what happened with _him._

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"For being so snoopy."

"Ha, ha. No, it's okay Mo. See you in a bit, kay?" she grinned at her, making sure Momo felt comfortable leaving, before letting out an exasperated sigh. The abnormally short girl slid almost silently out of the small closet, looking around the empty room. Miyumi only _then_ realized she didn't have any clothing with her. _Oh hell. _At the moment, all she was wearing was a button up blouse, she had borrowed from Ichigo. The collar reached down to her upper chest, revealing most of her neckline, and went down to her lower thigh—and of course a pair of undies (teehee. Yes. I still call them undies :) Panties just sounds...Wrong _). Nevertheless, she shoved that dilemma to the back of her mind, making her way to the bathroom.

"Whats taking her so long?" Toshiro asked, annoyed at Miyumi's lack of punctuality,

"Well, it does take a long time for girls to get ready in the morning. Let alone Miyu." Momo replied, in spite of her childhood friend, while moving around leftover grains of rice, eying her other best-friend ever-so_ wantingly_ every now and then.

"I'm gonna go get her." he stated, his aqua irises not even _closely_ straying her way, but rather remained utterly focused--as usual. Momo thought of her, too. But enviously, and in a way that a friend shouldn't think of another. But she quickly dismissed it, _No. She's my best friend. We're all just friends...But... What if thats all we're ever going to be? _She continued, the last sentence referring more to Toshiro and her, than Miyumi at all.

"Calm down, Shiro. I'm here!" Miyumi said, in a sing-song voice, scampering down the stairs and into her seat, beaming at almost everyone in the room,

"Whats got you so hyped?" Ichigo asked, in his scowl-y expression,

"Well! I'm glad you asked! _WE_, are going shopping today," she grinned, emphasizing that _everyone _was forcefully being dragged, if they were to refuse.

"No." Toshiro declined, as expected,

"But Shiro!" Miyumi whined, "I don't have anything to wear!"

"No!"

"Shiro-o-o! Common! Ple-e-ease?"

"No. No. And since your gonna ask again...No."

"Ugh, your going whether you like it or not. So. TO. BAD." she flashed him another cheeky smile, and began eating her breakfast.

"Your not getting me to go, did you forget, I'M your captain?"

"Mmf. Did you...Tmch, forget...Omn, you OWE, me?" she said between chews,

"Do I?"

"Mhmm! Remember?"

"No." she leaned over, whispering something to his ear, her breath smelling a lot like curry. The young-captains eyes widened, as she was speaking, and he automatically stiffened, "Oh. Yeah, we can go today." he agreed, turning his face away from everyone at the table, as Miyumi smirked, victoriously. Momo wondered what she said, while everyone was sure they didn't want to know.

"O-oh! Momo-chan, this would look so great on you! Rangiku, oh my god, that is GORGEOUS!" Miyumi squealed in delight, watching her friends try on different clothes, while the guys hid outside the store, afraid of what she might make _them_ try on.

"Haha," Momo giggled, covering her mouth, and going into one of the change rooms,

"Thanks, babe!" Rangiku chuckled, twirling around, showing her backside, then stopping abruptly, "Oh. My. God. OHMIGOD. OHMIGODOHOMIGODOHMIGOD." she ran over to a rack, and ripped out a white, short-sleeved blouse, with a black vest over top, and literally sprinted over to the next rack, and tore a black, layered miniskirt from it, "TRY THIS ON. RIGHT. NOW." she roared, shoving the outfit at her height-impaired friend.

"Wh-what?"

"JUST GO!" she almost _threw_ Miyumi into one of the changing rooms, and slammed the door behind her. The emerald-eyed girl sighed at her best-friend's enthusiasm, and took off the purple sun-dress she borrowed from Yuzu, anyway. The vest made her quite uncomfortable, since the neckline was meant to go right under her _bust_, which she had never had much experience with wearing before.

She stepped out of the small closet-like room, and waiting for her friends opinion. The next sound she head was a shriek, and the next thing she felt was the sensation of falling and arms being wrapped around her waist,

"MIYU~! OHMIGOD WITH LOW-FAT BARBEQUE SAUCE! YOU LOOK SO DAMN CUTE!" Rangiku's voice boomed in her ears,

"Agh! Rangiku, what the hell was that!?"

"I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF!"

"Uh...Yeah...Could you get off me now?"

"Yep!" she stood up, while tugging Miyumi along with her, "We are SO getting that for you."

"Great...OH HEY!" an idea popped into her mind, "WE NEEDA SHOP FOR THE GUYS!" she grinned, running in and out of the changing room, back in her—Yuzu's—sundress.

"Common, common, common, common, common!" she was almost bouncing around the room now, "LET'S GO-O-O-O-O-O!" she practically dragged Rangiku and Momo out of the store, running over at least three by-standers in the process.

_Well, I know this was a short chapter, but I'm just the type of person who procrastinates. It's not like I haven't been writing, I have. Just a chapter to far into the story -_-; I'm just that type of person, getting into the love and action before the story line -___- One of my biggest faults... **sniff sniff, cry cry**_

_Anyways, I'm writing this is Vietnam, and gotta tell you; MY MOM GOT HIT BY A CAR!!! Holyfuckingshishkabobs!!! D: I mean, it's happened to me before, but COME ON, she's OLD for crying out loud. 46. Common world, why couldn't you spare her!?!?_

_:(_

_Love ya'lls, until next time babes :)_

_~Cassie_


End file.
